DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk
DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk - gra mobilna, stworzona przy współpracy DreamWorks Animation Studios z deweloperem Ludia. Zagrać w nią można na urządzeniu z systemem iOS i Android oraz na komputerze (portal społecznościowy Facebook). Głównym celem gry jest odbudowanie wioski wikingów na wyspie Berk po jednym z incydentów, w którym udział brały smoki. Sterowanie * - akcja Opis Gra Dragons: Rise of Berk łączy w sobie elementy gry budowlanej z hodowlaną, w końcu przecież jakoś musimy wytresować swoje smoki. Gracze wykonują zadania pozwalające krok po kroku na odbudowę wioski. Można również wybrać na poszukiwania nowych smoczych jaj. Towarzyszyć nam będzie Szczerbatek. Zarówno ten smok jak i inne smoki mogą być ulepszane z biegiem czasu dzięki karmieniu rybami, a także regularnym tresurom na Arenie, co odblokowuje dodatkowe akcje. Im silniejsza będzie nasza Nocna Furia, tym dalej będziemy mogli latać w poszukiwaniu smoczych jaj. Pozostałe smoki mogą zostać użyte do zbierania drewna i ryb wokół wioski, czyli dwóch głównych walut używanych w Rise of Berk, dzięki którym zakończymy większość zadań. Budynki także mogą być ulepszane, aby zwiększać ich pojemność i zdolność produkcyjną. Surowców na pewno nie będzie brakować, bo rozmieszczone zostały aż na 25 unikalnych wyspach. W grze będziemy mogli zebrać około 12 najsławniejszych smoków z filmu, ale niektóre z nich dostępne są jedynie po wydaniu waluty premium, czyli prawdziwych pieniędzy. Waluta ta może być także użyta do przyśpieszenia wielu akcji, zadań czy budowy. Gra wnosi wiele nowych gatunków smoków oraz znane już nam, choć w innych kolorach niezwykłe smoki "Titan Dragons" Podstawowe elementy gry *15px|link=Drewno (ang. wood) - zdobywać je mogą wytresowane smoki w tartaku (ang. Sawmill), a także Szczerbatek podczas swoich eksploracji. Drewno nabyć można także w sklepie, płacąc runami. *15px|link=Ryby (ang. fish) - zdobywać je mogą wytresowane smoki w rybim baraku (ang. Fish Hut), a także Szczerbatek podczas swoich eksploracji. Ryby nabyć można także w sklepie, płacąc runami. *15px|link=Żelazo (ang. iron) - zdobywać je mogą wytresowane smoki w kuźni (ang. The Smithy) czyli u pyskacza obok wulkanu Czerwonej Śmierci. Żelazo nabyć można także otwierając paczki z kartami. *15px|link=Runy (ang. runes) - zdobywać je może Szczerbatek podczas eksploracji. Runy są także nagrodami za misje, rozdawane przez wikingów oraz zdobywa się je także za usuwanie kamieni. Możliwe jest również nabycie monet przelewem bankowym za złotówki. *15px|link=Wikingowie (ang. Vikings) - stawiając domki w wiosce Berk, jednocześnie zapełniamy ją wikingami. Ludzie są niezbędni do usuwania drzew oraz kamieni, a także do budowania smoczych zagród czy odblokowywania niektórych miejsc. Kolekcje Od czasu jednej z aktualizacji w grze pojawiają się kolekcje (Collections). Polegają one na zbieraniu różnorodnych przedmiotów, a następnie wymianie ich na smoki. Przedmioty można zdobywać między innymi podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka oraz bitew z flotą Łupieżców. Przedmioty do kolekcji to między innymi: *skrzynki *pliki papierów *buty *koła zębate *metalowe tarcze *muszle *pochwy na noże *żółwie skorupy *metalowe ochraniacze *dzbanki *grzebienie *kotwice *srebrne przypinki *złote przypinki *hełmy *kufle *torby *rozgwiazdy *inne przedmioty; okazjonalne; Zebranie określonej ilości danych przedmiotów pozwala wymieniać je na następujące obiekty: *bojowy Koszmar Ponocnik - 10 kół zębatych (następnie inne smoki bojowe za coraz to większą cenę); *egzotyczny Thunderpede - 3 metalowe tarcze, 3 muszle, 3 pochwy, 3 żółwie skorupy, 3 metalowe ochraniacze, 3 dzbanki; *1.500.000 ryb - 2 grzebienie, 1 kotwica, 8 srebrnych przypinek, 2 muszle, 1 hełm; *762.000 drewna - 2 grzebienie, 2 złote przypinki, 10 kufli, 2 torby; *33 runy - 2 grzebienie, 1 kotwica, 6 rozgwiazd, 1 hełm I wiele, wiele innych. Miejsca Miejsca na Berk Miejsca poświęcone wyłącznie wikingom: *'Berk' - podstawowa lokalizacja, w której budujemy naszą osadę. *'Meade Hall' - wydrążona w zboczu góry twierdza, można ją rozbudowywać i dzięki temu robiąc miejsce dla większej ilości wikingów w wiosce. By rozbudowywać budowlę, należy dbać o jak najwyższe poziomy rozwoju swoich smoków. Większa ilość wikingów w wiosce umożliwia umieszczanie większej ilości smoków i budynków na wyspie oraz odblokowywanie nowych części wyspy. Miejsca poświęcone smokom i ich tresurze: *'Hangar' - zielona budowla, w tym miejscu można przechowywać wyklute smoki, dla których nie ma jeszcze miejsca w wiosce. Po zimowej aktualizacji można je tam trenować i karmić. *'Smocza Akademia' (ang. Academy) - można tam tresować swoje smoki, umożliwiając im osiąganie kolejnych poziomów. * Sanktuarium Valki (ang. Valka's Sanctuary) - można tam podobnie jak w Akademii trenować smoki, które osiągnęły poziom 51. Po wytrenowaniu smok staje się Tytanem. Sanktuarium można odbudować za pomocą jednego smoka posiadającego poziom 51. Budynki, w których smoki zdobywają elementy niezbędne do rozwoju wyspy: *'Sawmill' - niewielki budynek obok lasu, w tym miejscu smoki mogą zdobywać drewno. Domyślnie jest tam miejsce tylko dla jednego smoka, jednak można je rozbudowywać, dzięki czemu drewno może zbierać kilka smoków na raz. *'Fish Hut' - chatka nad morzem, w tym miejscu smoki mogą łowić ryby. Domyślnie jest tam miejsce tylko dla jednego smoka, jednak można je rozbudowywać, dzięki czemu ryby łowić może kilka smoków na raz. *'The Smithy' - kuźnia, budynek przylegający do chatki Pyskacza, w tym miejscu smoki mogą zdobywać żelazo. Posiada nielimitowaną liczbę miejsc dla smoków. Domy lub inne obiekty należące do głównych bohaterów: *'Hiccup's House' – budowla położona obok twierdzy. Jedyną interakcją w tej budowli jest wysyłanie Szczerbatka na misje oraz karmienie go. Po kliknięciu na domek pojawia się po prostu podpis Toothless. *'Astrid's House' – początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Wichury. *'Snotlout's House' – początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Hakokła. *'Fishleg's House' – początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Sztukamięs. *'Ruffnut & Tuffnut's House' – początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Jota i Wyma. *'Gobber's Hut' – początkowo jest ona zablokowana, jednak po jej wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Marudy. *'Eret's Boat' – początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość przeprowadzania misji z udziałem Ereta. *'Gothi's Hut' – nie trzeba jej odblokowywać, jej obecność umożliwia przeprowadzanie misji z udziałem Gothi. Budowle, które możemy postawić w wiosce, posiadając odpowiedni poziom oraz ilość run: *50px|link=Viking Shack - najmniejsza z możliwych budowli, w których mieszkają wikingowie (1 osoba). *50px|link=Viking Hut - budowla, w której mieści się 2 wikingów. *50px|link=Weather Vane - budowla, w której mieści się 3 wikingów. *50px|link=Viking House - budowla, w której mieści się 5 wikingów. *50px|link=Viking Cabin - budowla, w której mieści się 10 wikingów. *50px|link=Windmill - budowla, w której mieści się 12 wikingów. *50px|link=Grooming Station - budowla, w której mieści się 20 wikingów. *50px|link=Viking Hearth - budowla, w której mieści się 25 wikingów. *50px|link=Viking Lodge - budowla, w której mieści się 50 wikingów. *'Yak Farm' - budowla, w której mieści się 74 wikingów. *'Town Square' - budowla, w której mieści się 115 wikingów. *'Water Tower' - budowla, w której mieści się 158 wikingów. *'Viking Villa' - budowla, w której mieści się 220 wikingów Lokalizacje stałe Poniżej są lokalizacje, w których znajdują się jaja smoków do znalezienia. W grze co pewien czas pojawiają się specjalne okazje, podczas których w lokacjach tych można ponadto znaleźć jaja unikatowych smoków. Lokalizacje okazjonalne Oprócz wyżej wymienionych lokalizacji, w grze regularnie, na pewien okres (zazwyczaj na kilka dni, jednak czasem na kilka godzin lub na kilkadziesiąt dni) pojawiają się lokalizacje okazjonalne, w których szukać można unikatowych smoków. Miejsca te rzadko powtarzają się, zazwyczaj pojawiają się zupełnie nowe. Oto niektóre z tych lokalizacji: *'Pointy Point' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Tajfumerang, a także smoka o imieniu Płomień. *'Dragon Island' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Śmiertnik Zębacz, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, a także smoka o imieniu Thornado. *'Misty Backwoods '- jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Drzewokos, a także smoka o imieniu Stokehead. *'Isle of the Quiet Life' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Królowej Ognioglist, a prócz tego jaj Hackatoo oraz Shockjawa. *'Perilous Paradise' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Sword Stealera. *'Wildwood Shores' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Gruchotnika. *'Marsh of the Mad' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Zguby Hoffersonów, a także jaj Shockjawa. *'Puffin Point' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Pupila Gothi, a także jaj Sweet Deatha. *'Cliff of Forever '- lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Thumpa oraz jaj Kroplorwija. *'Dark Harbor' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Nemezis Pyskacza, a także jaj Wandersmoka oraz Gnatochrupa. *'Towering Timberland' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Kiełohaka, a także jaj Szeptozgona oraz Wrzeńca. *'Uglythug Lands '- lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Desert Wraitha, a także jaj Ogniołyka. *'Outcast Island' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Groundsplitter, a także jaj Tide Glidera. *'Madman's Gully' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Thornada, a także jaj Gruchotnika oraz Gromogrzmota. *'Mount Villainy '- lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Spryciuli, a także jaj Śmiertnika Zębacza. *'Perilous Plateau '- lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Łba, a także jaj Wrzeńca. *'Knucklebone Knoll '- lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Gromogrzmota. *'Evening Bay' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Thunderpede. *'Everfrost Forest' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Woolly Howl oraz Groncicle. * Baldr's Table - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Bima oraz jaj Gromogrzmota. * Frigg's Hearth - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Bama oraz jaj Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. * Heimdallr's Hill - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Boma oraz jaj Tajfumeranga. * Queen's Cove * Blighted Bog - Na tej wyspie można znaleźć jaja Tajfumerangów oraz unikalnego Gromogrzmota - Bama. * Cove of Dawn - Na tej wyspie można napotkać smoki, takie jak Ripwreckery, Księżniczki Ognioglist i Woolly Howle. * Mother's Shield - W miejscu tym można znaleźć jajo Gruffa oraz innego przedstawiciela gatunku Koślawy Mruk. * Loki's Howl - Na tej wyspie można spotkać Zębirogi Zamkogłowe oraz ich wyjątkowego przedstawiciela - Partnerkę Jota i Wyma. * Chocolate Falls - Na tej wyspie można znaleźć jaja Zmiennoskrzydłego oraz jajo Kiełohaka. * Quaking Cavern - Na tej wyspie można znaleźć jaja Zaduśnych Zdechów, a także jajo poznanego, nazwanego i wytresowanego smoka z gatunku Koślawy Mruk o imieniu Gruff. * Ship Graveyard - Na tej wyspie można spotkać Gruchotniki oraz wyjątkowego przedstawiciela gatunku Thunderclaw - Rumpusa. * Frosttip Peaks - Na tej wyspie można napotkać Koślawe Mruki oraz Zaduśne Zdechy. * Montreal - Na tej wyspie można spotkać Shockjawy oraz Drzewokosy, a także ich unikatowego przedstawiciela Soaring Sidekicka. Smoki Wszystkie smoki, niezależnie od tego, czy są to wytresowane już przez smoczych jeźdźców wierzchowce, czy wyklute ze znalezionych podczas misji jaj stworzenia, wymagają karmienia oraz tresowania. Dzięki temu rozwijają się i przechodzą na coraz to wyższe poziomy, pozwalające im zdobywanie nowych umiejętności, udoskonalanie już nabytych, a także odblokowywanie wielu innych opcji. Każdy ze smoków posiada kilka stadiów rozwoju, w zależności od poziomu. Owe stadia to po kolei: # Poziom 0 - jajo (egg). # Poziom 1-2 - pisklę (baby). # Poziom 3-12 - dziecko (juvenile). # Poziom 13-30 - nastolatek (teen). # Poziom 31-51 - dorosły (adult). # Poziom 52-do końca (aktualnie 134) - tytan (titan). Poniżej znajduje się lista smoków dostępnych do tresowania w grze: *'Szczerbatek' (ang. Toothless) - obecny w grze od samego początku. Jego jedynym zadaniem są podróże i zdobywanie podczas nich ryb, pieniędzy, drewna, smoczych jaj oraz przedmiotów do kolekcji. Gatunki smoków Gatunki smoków, których jaj można poszukiwać dzięki Szczerbatkowi po osiągnięciu określonego poziomu. Smoki te to: Legendarne smoki Poza tymi smokami, po aktualizacji w maju 2015 roku w grze regularnie pojawiają się legendarne smoki, dające nam specjalne możliwości. Są to: Grupy smoków W grze występuje wiele odrębnych grup smoków, gromadzących gatunki smoków oraz poszczególne osobniki. Podstawowe rodzaje smoków dostępnych w grze to: *pospolite (ang. common) *niepospolite (ang. uncommon) *rzadkie (ang. rare) *ekskluzywne (ang. exclusive) *unikatowe (ang. unique) *bonusowe (ang. premium) *legendarne (ang. legendary) Do pozostałych grup należą: *Smoki bojowe (ang. Defender Dragons) *Smoki egzotyczne (ang. Exotic Dragons) *Smoki mistrzowskie (ang. Champion Dragons) *Smoki brutalne (ang. Brutal Dragons) *Smoki ziemne (ang. Seedling Dragons) *Smoki pierwotne (ang. Primal Dragons) *Smoki wygnane (ang. Exiled Dragons) *Smoki wyzwolone (ang. Liberated Dragons) *Smoki porzucone (ang. Marooned Dragons) *Smoki groźne (ang. Grim Dragons) Bohaterowie Obecni w grze bohaterowie mają za zadanie rozdawanie misji, w których zdobywać można ryby, drewno oraz monety, a także komentowanie budowy wyspy i wprowadzenie gracza do gry. Są to: *'Czkawka' (ang. Hiccup) *'Astrid' *'Stoick Ważki' (ang. Stoick the Vast) *'Pyskacz Gbur' (ang. Gobber the Belch) *'Śledzik' (ang. Fishlegs) *'Sączysmark' (ang. Snotlout) *'Sączyślin' (ang. Spitelout) *'Mieczyk' i Szpadka (ang. Tuffnut and Ruffnut) *'Gruby' i Wiadro (ang. Mulch and Bucket) *'Gothi' *'Pleśniak' (ang. Mildew) *'Eret' *'Valka' *'Albrecht Perfidny' (ang. Alvin the Treacherous) * Drago Krwawdoń (ang. Drago Bludvist) Podróże Nie tylko Szczerbatek może szukać smoków. Dzięki Smoczemu Oku jeźdźcy mogą teraz wyruszać na krańce Archipelagu w poszukiwaniu jaj. Aby wyruszyć na wyprawę musimy najpierw zdobyć smoki unikatowe, Wichurę, Sztukamięs, Hakokła, Jota i Wyma oraz Marudę, a następnie ulepszyć domy ich jeźdźców. Kiedy wykonamy wspomniane czynności możemy już wyruszać. Każdy smok ma swoją listę miejsc, do których może wyruszyć. Każda wyprawa pobiera określoną ilość run, ryb, drewna lub żelaza. Każda lokacja ma też inny czas eksploracji, wymagany poziom smoka do wyruszenia oraz smoki, które się tam znajdują. Szczerbatek: *'Melodyjna Wyspa'; 200 000 00015px|link=; 1d 8h; wymagany poziom smoka 100; jaja: Ambered Nadder, Mroziczort, Nocny Koszmar. Wichura: *'Koniec Świata'; 415px|link=; 16h; wymagany poziom smoka 6; jaja Edge Nadder, Księżniczka Ognioglist, Sliquifier; *'Wyspa Łupieżców'; 10015px|link=; 1d 4h; wymagany poziom smoka 46; jaja: Outsnapper. Sztukamięs: *'Koniec Świata'; 215px|link=; 8h; wymagany poziom smoka 3; jaja: Edgewing, Zaduśny Zdech, Szeptozgon; *'Mroczna Głębia'; 20015px|link=; 1d 8h; wymagany poziom smoka 52; jaja: Miażdżytłuk Kafar, Sweet Death, Grapple Grounder, Junior Mieczyk jr.; *'Forest Island'; 40015px|link=; 4d; wymagany poziom smoka 101; jaja: Firescrapes, Threadtail, Prickleboggle, Gobsucker. Hakokieł: *'Edge Cave'; 215px|link=; 8h; wymagany poziom smoka 6; jaja: Kiełosad, Tajfumerang, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy; *'Koniec Świata'; 5015px|link=; 1d; wymagany poziom smoka 36; jaja: Guslout; *'Iron Isle'; 200M15px|link=; 12h; dostępna przez 4 dni w miesiącu; wymagany poziom smoka 112; jaja: Dustbrawler, Zbrojoskrzydły; *'Gothi's Adventure'; 2515px|link=; 4h; wyprawa dostępna jedynie od 15.4.2016 do 22.4.2016; wymagany poziom smoka 12; jaja: Gronkiel Gothi, Pupil Gothi, Nocny Koszmar, Slithersong. *'Dragon Hunter Camp'; 4015px|link=; 4h; dostępna przez 5 dni w miesiącu; wymagany poziom smoka 75; jaja: Cagecruncher. Jot i Wym: *'Koniec Świata'; 815px|link=; 1d 16h; wymagany poziom smoka 6; jaja: Nightwatch, Shivertooth, Woolly Howl. *'Thorstopia'; 4015px|link=; 2d 16h; wymagany poziom smoka 90; jaja: Threadtail, Thorstopian, Windgnasher. Maruda: *'The Berkery'; 215px|link=; 2d; wymagany poziom smoka 46; jaja: Irontooth, Thunderclaw; *'Healer Island'; 1015px|link=; 2d; wymagany strój Healer Grump; wymagany poziom smoka 101; jaja: Threadtail, Quiverpain, Prickleboggle. Tryb bojowy W grze dostępny jest tryb bojowy (Battle Mode). Jest to nawiązanie do serialowego wątku wojny między Wandalami a Łupieżcami. Zarządzana przez nas wyspa Berk jest regularnie atakowana przez flotę Albrechta Perfidnego (nowa misja pojawia się dwie lub pięć minut po zakończeniu poprzedniej, w przypadku rozpoczęcia nowej serii misji, następna pojawia się dopiero dzień po poprzedniej). Od 51 bitwy wyspę atakuje Drago Krwawdoń. Zadaniem gracza jest walka z flotą z użyciem mieszkających na wyspie smoków. Wszystkie smoki dzielą się na następujące typy: *20px Damage Dragons - mają potężny ogień i zadają bardzo wysokie obrażenia, ale są też bardzo mało wytrzymałe; *20px Health Dragons - są najodporniejsze na pociski wyrzucane przez statki, jednak zadają stosunkowo niewielkie obrażenia; *20px '' Range Dragons'' - strzelają z najdalszych odległości, co pozwala im unikać ataków ze statków, a zadawane przez nie obrażenia utrzymują się na średnim poziomie. Każdy ze smoków ma określoną liczbę punktów w trzech kategoriach: zniszczenie, zdrowie oraz zasięg. Do każdej bitwy można wysłać maksymalnie 5 smoków (w zależności od poziomu twierdzy, liczba smoków, które można wysłać, wzrasta). By rozpocząc bitwę, należy przeznaczyć drewno, którego ilość zależy od poziomu bitwy. Walka zaczyna się 30-sekundową obserwacją floty (ang. Scout). Gracz ma określoną liczbę punktów energii, którą wykorzystuje w trzech opcjach: wysłaniu smoków do walki, uderzeniu ogniem w wybrany statek oraz skierowaniu smoków na konkretny statek. Nowe punkty zyskuje się po zniszczeniu każdego ze statków. Na wyspie znajduje się katapulta. Można jej użyć podczas walki. W tym celu należy kliknąć na ikonkę w dolnym, prawym rogu przedstawiającą płonącą kulę. Następnie trzeba wybrać statek, który chce się zniszczyć. Można także posłać płonącą strzałę, by skierować swoje smoki na konkretny statek. W zależności od poziomu bitwy, można ulepszać swoją katapultę, by tworzyła większe zniszczenia podczas trybu bojowego. Smoki zawsze atakują statek znajdujący się najbliżej. Każda łódź ma swój pasek "zdrowia", podobnie jak smoki. Statki niszczy się dzięki smokom oraz kulom ognia, a dopiero zniszczenie głównego statku kończy grę. Na górze znajduje się zielony pasek z trzema kluczami - z każdym uderzeniem armii na wyspę kulą ognia traci się część paska, a wraz z nim klucze. Im wcześniej bitwa zostanie zakończona sukcesem, tym więcej kluczy się otrzymuje. Po zakończeniu gry pojawiają się cztery skrzynie i w zależności od liczby zdobytych kluczy, tyle samo skrzyń można otworzyć. Można także skorzystać z runów, aby otworzyć wszystkie skrzynie. Nagrodami są: *20px drewno, *20px ryby, *20px runy, *przedmioty do kolekcji. Walki smoków W grze dostępny jest też tryb walki PVP - Champions of Berk. Gracze dzięki tej opcji mogą tworzyć drużyny, które składają się z przebywających na naszej wyspie smoków (smoki odblokowujemy walcząc na arenach). Smoki dzielimy na typy: *20px Cunning - potężne specjalne ataki *20px Furious - ataki silniejsze niż u innych smoków *20px Swift - smoki często mogą atakować *20px Protector - duży poziom zdrowia, możliwość uzdrawiania Smoki klasyfikujemy również do grup (prawdopodobnie dotyczy to powszechności smoka): *''Rookie'' *''Elite'' *''Heroic'' *''Champions'' W zależności od liczby pucharów możemy walczyć na różnych arenach. Nowe areny to natomiast nowe smoki. Pierwsza arena, Wyspa Berk, zawiera 8 smoków: Koszmar Ponocnik, Gronkiel, Szeptozgon, Ostrykieł, Kroplorwij, Gronkiel (bitewny), Szczerbatek, Kiełohak. Druga arena, Swędzipacha (minimum 400 pucharów) zawiera smoki: Marazmor, Drzewokos, Zaduśny Zdech, Śmiertnik Zębacz, Gruchotnik, Szeptozgon (egzotyczny), Lump i Zguba Hoffersonów. Trzecia arena, Smocza Wyspa, (wymaga 800 pucharów) zawiera 6 smoków: Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, Gromogrzmot, Edge Nadder, Soaring Sidekick, Whip & Lash oraz Miażdżytłuk Kafar (mistrz). Czwarta arena, Lodowy archipelag, (wymaga 1200 pucharów), zawiera 6 smoków: Wandersmok, Ogniołyk, Zaduśny Zdech (egzotyczny), Gromogrzmot (bitewny), Wandersmok Dagura i Windgnasher (mistrz). Piąta arena, Kosiarz, (wymaga 1500 pucharów), zawiera 6 smoków: Gnatochrup, Burzochlast, Gruchotnik (ziemny), Gnatochrup (brutalny), Chmuroskok i Potrójny Cios (mistrz). Dostępna jest również Legendary Stage. Wymaga ona 2000 pucharów. Ciekawostki *W tej grze pojawiają się nowe gatunki, które nie pojawiły się lub nie zostały nazwane w filmach ani serialu. *Najdroższym smokiem do zakupienia jest Smoczyca ze Shreka za 17,000 run, a drugim po niej jest Chmuroskok Valki za 12 500 run (Oczywiście nie licząc wszystkich bojowych i egzotycznych smoków z kolekcji). *Gdy włączymy grę to czasami grafika smoków może się jeszcze ładować. Kiedy wejdziemy w tryb bitwy i zagramy "nie załadowanymi" smokami gra się zatnie. W przypadku jednego "nie załadowanego" smoka będzie on niewidoczny (zostanie jedynie pasek życia) i nie będzie mógł strzelać do statków ale będzie podatny na obrażenia. * Na Facebooku czasem może zdarzyć się że gra nie chce się załadować. * W grze można spotkać rzadki błąd - czasami pojawia się nam nieskończona ilość run, jednak nie można ich wydać. Błąd znika po jakimś czasie. * Podczas ładowania gry (aktualizacja walentynkowa 2015) w tle widać Smoczycę (lewy, górny róg). * Po majowej aktualizacji mamy możliwość wyhodowania legendarnych smoków (Zielona Śmierć, Krzykozgon, Oszołomostrach i Foreverwing), które posiadają unikalne umiejętności poszukiwania przedmiotów do kolekcji. Zobacz też en:Dragons: Rise of Berk de:Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk ru:Dragons: Rise of Berk es:Dragones: El Resurgir de Mema fr:Dragons : L'Envol de Beurk pt-br:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise Of Berk Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk